Free Will And Chaos(-Discontinued-)
by Zuskato Zyus
Summary: (-Discontinued-)
1. Chapter 1

**so i had a bit of writer's block with my persona 5 x rwby fanfiction. that's why i'm writing this one to at least have some new ideas.**

 **That or I'm stuck on not knowing what too write. So enjoy this new fanfic made by a fourteen year old kid.**

* * *

 _"If your ultimate persona describes you the best. then wouldn't you be a demon lord's resurrection?"_

* * *

 _trickster_

A word akira was well known for. It describes him the best. He was the chosen trickster to save the world. He defeated the tyrannical rule of the _God Of Control_. He overcomed the unjust game he was forced into.

He was a Phantom Thief along with his friends. They reformed society changing the hearts. Making rotten adults confess their sins.

Through the power of bonds he was able to summon he's ultimate persona. The Rebel King Of Hell: _Satanael_. Satanael was a massive persona rivaling the size that of the _God Of Control_.

The persona of the fool arcana describes the true spirit of a trickster. If Arsene is the rebel soul within him then Satanael is what akira truly is.

A trickster is what he is. A wildcard and most of all a _human_. Akira did all of that be just being a human.

Going over the memories of what he had been through made akira reminisce about all of the friends he had been made to leave behind. Anne Takamaki, a half American outcast, Ryuji Sakamoto, a blonde kid-teen who had been falsely punished, Yusuke Kitagawa, a boy who saw the world as a piece of art, Makoto Nijima, a student council president who had feared being seen as useless.

Futaba Sakura, an incredibly intelligent social outcast with a knack for computers, Haru Okumura, a girl who had the pressure of her father bearing down on her shoulders and of course.

Morgana, the cat who definitely wasn't a cat despite the appearance he took in this world. They were connected by their mutual desire to break free of society's chains and by a special power residing within them.

 _Persona_

Only humans are able to use the power of persona. Every human can use a persona but it has a price that very few are willing to pay. The only way to get a persona was to let your true self out. Then ripping the mask off mind you it was very exhausting. The rush of power would be overwhelming.

However that power was long gone. With the metaverse gone akira and he's fellow thieves were nothing more than high school students.

"Hey, akira you okay." Akira heard a high pitched voice. Looking down on his bag a small hard popped out. This was Akira's friend Morgana he is a cat that's definitely not a normal cat.

"Yeah, I was just thinking.." akira answered. Still looking at the same page of the book he was reading for ten minutes. Akira was no longer in his shujin school uniform. He was now in his casual clothes. A unbuttoned black blazer over a black collared off-white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Well get a grip! We're almost home, by the way would it be still be considered a new school?" The cat questioned, akira let out a small smile. "You make it sound like I haven't been back in a long time when it really is just one year"

" _We have now arrived at Kuoh station. We have now arrived at Kuoh station. Please make sure to take all of your belongings with you when you disembark and please, have a nice day."_

It didn't require words for Morgana to hide back in the bag, only his head popping out as akira managed to make his way through the crush common in the daily work routine. Kuoh was a highly regarded place.

Known for a brilliant output of intelligent and successful students, beautiful greenery and the wonderful housing that seemed like magic.

Which would be somewhat the idea why akira was made hastily to leave the sooner the better. the picture perfect view Kuoh outputted meant any threats to that had to be dealt with appropriately and thus, any students from any of the schools caught doing criminal activities were to be harshly punished or made to leave on probation.

It left a bad taste in akira month that he's own parents shipped him off without hesitation. But that doesn't matter anymore he is back whether they like it or not. And with that akira went to where his _home_ was.

* * *

Entering the modest place, akira realised how quiet it was. There was no mother waiting to greet him with a nicely good meal before cooing at Morgana, nor was there a father waiting to speak about how he always knew something seemed fishy.

The kurusu family was one of those family that held great honour. So when akira had a criminal record that was a big no to the kurusu family so they did the most logical thing they thought was right.

And that was to ship off akira to Tokyo for one year and be done with him. But at least they got someone who would look after him. _Unwilling_ of course who would want a kid with a criminal record under your watch?

He was payed to do it. But as time went on sojiro become less of a boss and more of a father figure. Akira was a man that you can turn to in your time of need. He wouldn't judge you, he would listen to you. He would help you with your problems.

The trickster was looking through the pile of latters. Akira idly discarded the ones that were of little importance, bills that would be paid for by his parents regardless of their dislike for him, but fell upon a single letter that might've made his heart drop a small amount.

"So they still don't want me huh? I guess it wasn't the criminal record then." The boy commented as he read through the letter of declination from his school.

Considering that he had been expelled already, there was little chance that the school would welcome him back as that would meant accepting that they were wrong and who on earth would want to do that? "Maybe I would've breathed some life into that place."

"I guess that's where the second letter comes in, right?" Morgana added, pawing at the second near polished letter. Unlike many of the other ones that were clearly done formally and on mass production, the second letter from a school had been done with a giant emblem upon the front, the paper looking like it had been made from metal made malleable.

as akira cracked open the letter. Kuoh academy had originally been an all-girls school, but it had recently changed into co-ed in an attempt to increase its low numbers born of high entrance expectations. It said that he would be able to enroll this Monday. Looking at his phone the date was Saturday meaning akira had two days before he would enroll.

"Next monday huh? I guess we have two days off. I'll see if my room is still intact." Akira commented. Morgana nodded getting out of akira's bag and onto the house floor stretching. Akira went upstairs to where his room was located.

* * *

Opening the door akira was surprised by the room. It was untouched and still intact. Akira was sure he would have to replace everything he owned back together.

He looked around and saw what he wanted to see his family picture. There was a five-year old akira smiling brightly with two adults they had smiles on their faces. They were Akira's parents this was one of akira light-hearted moments.

He was so young and innocent, naïve. Akira wished he could relive those days. But he can't that was the past. now all that matters is the present akira will grow stronger so he can overcome the hardships that will come.

However for now he would like to have a walk. And so akira went Downstairs spotting Morgana. The two locked eyes Morgana knew what akira was doing. So he nodded and went upstairs to Akira's bedroom.

Akira now knowing that Morgana doesn't mind him going out for a walk. Akira put on his shoes and went to his destination.

* * *

He had been to a church before. But that was to be with his star confidant. Even then he would sometimes go to the church when he was younger.

But now It was ironic being in a church when you have a demon lord inside of you. Satanael the second son of God. The being that bestowed free will and chaos to humanity. Was his ultimate persona.

And opened the church doors and found himself lost. He doesn't know why he is here but it felt like he was drawn to the church which he can not explain. Was it because he had a fallen angel turned demon lord inside of him Or what? he can't explain it.

"Um… Excuse me. Would you be here to worship as well?"

The voice nearly caught him off guard, but he managed to turn around evenly enough. There, facing him with curious green eyes, lay a blonde girl of childlike stature. Clothed in nun's garbs and wrapped in a pure sort of innocence, she seemed to have much more of a reason to be here than he had.

"Ah, well there was no reason I should be here but it seems that you have a much more reason to be here than me."

"Oh, nonsense." The girl giggled slightly, even as a smile lit up her face. "God's love shows no prejudice toward its recipients." Suddenly, the girl's features flickered with self-doubt, only to revert back just as quickly. "At least, that's what I believe."

"You know, contrary to how it may appear, this church had been abandoned until recently." This surprised him. This church was a landmark here in kuoh. What changed?

"Well I will leave you be. As it seems that you have your reasons being here." She bowed and walked away. Akira was standing in the doorway with a deadpan face. Shaking his head he went inside the church and sat down.

He then began to prey. Which again was ironic for a demon lord.

* * *

A week has pass since that day. And akira was here back at the church. Where he met the girl.

He only got as far as the door handle. However he heard sounds, sounds that he thought was just his imagination. Until it repeated over and over and over. There was no mistaking it what he heard was not his imagination.

They were the sounds of someone struggling free.

He stayed there for a second thinking he was just going insane but when a piercing cry of pain was heard from within.

He couldn't just stand there anymore he opened the door. And after a quiet glance of his surroundings, his impressions were proven correct.

All he saw was unfortunate chaos lay before him. Formerly arranged wooden pews lay scattered across the nave. Great swaths of sky tore gashes across once in-tact glass windows. Yet what truly caught his eye was the scene at the altar.

The nun where before, was now garbed in the robes of a priestess, chained to a crucifix in helpless surrender.

And four figures, unidentified by their black robes and turned backs, yet no doubt responsible for her condition. Anger went through Akira's mind.

He took another. vengeful step into the chamber. This time, it did not go unnoticed.

"I-Issei? Is that–" The girl's whisper cut off as she stared at him in shock and disbelief. "No, it can't be… It's you?"

Her voice must have carried in volume, for the other four, too, jerked around in apparent shock. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, they only smiled crudely once they met his eyes.

"What's this a human? I must say, we were expecting someone else, but this happenstance is equally delightful."

The three stepped back in disinterest once the fourth raised her voice. A bearded man lounged against the altar's walls, arms across his chest. A blonde girl, seemingly no more than eleven, took a seat playfully on one of the upturned pews. A brunette woman, expression set in boredom, draped her arms over a chair.

Of course, he knew what they were. The black wings. The tainted auras. They gave everything away.

They were fallen angels.

But it still didn't stop the speaker, with a smile as wide as it was perverse. His whole body went tense. Alerting him of the danger that was coming.

"You can die as well."

With that she through a light spear at akira. Who was able to dodge in time. However he was met with two more weaponized constructs, pointed squarely at his person. He managed to shrug off one the spear having been released sloppily and with contempt but the second had more focus. More precision to its trajectory.

His shoulder certainly paid the price for it.

"Stop it Raynare!" Asia gasped, even as her bounds held her in place. "He's just an ordinary human! He's not involved with me, with Issei, or with any of this!

Akira would agree with her. If the pain in his shoulder had anything to say about it but he couldn't leave a girl who looked liked she was about to die which was going to happen if he didn't arrive.

"Oh? You're implying that _I_ should care?" The woman's face stretched into a leer. "Very well. Then let me offer you a piece of advice, _human_." Spiked heels clicked across marble as Raynare grew closer. "Interfering with us. Trying to save her. It's all in quite bad taste. So, I'll offer you a deal."

He stood unwavering, even as Raynare's eyes grew within mere inches away from his own.

"Leave now. This girl – this priest that healed the likes of demon kind – is no angel. No saint. She's not worth the time or trouble. So why don't you leave her to us, and forget all about what happened here?"

He dared a stared at the chained girl and he saw and confirmed what he suspected. The fear. The shame. They were plastered all over the young girl's face.

But, after another moment, he remembered that he also knew the Fallen. And Raynare, was it? certainly didn't appear to be the type that had her heart aligned with honest intention.

"No."

He watched as the girl's face broke out in disbelief, and as Raynare jumped back and snarled with a ferocious intensity.

"So be it."

The assault was renewed, and he hissed again as another spear grazed his cheek. As more and more light spears were sent his way. He was lucky he was surviving this long. But it seems that luck just ran out as a light spear made it's way to his left shoulder. Gasping in pain making him fall down on his knees as he held his injured shoulder.

"It appears that I've played with you for far too long now." Suddenly, the coldness of her demeanor opened up to reveal a sadistic smile.

Eight projections two for each Fallen manifested themselves then, each yielding a different variation of the same serrated spear. Curiously, he noted that three of his attackers maintained the slightest degree of sympathy for his circumstance. He was far too injured.

Still, he managed to dodge four of them. One aimed at his head, two for his chest, and another at his hip. The others, however, hit their mark. And it was the same damn shoulder. He was in so much pain that it was a miracle that he was still awake.

"Ah, yes. Now _this_ is how it should be." Slowly, Raynare descended from her perch, hand reaching out to mockingly caress his cheek. However what she was going say next was the final nail to the coffin. "Lesser beings like you had no right to be crafted by Father. We are gods compared to you. _Gods_. Please, remember that when we judge you for your crime of existing."

He snapped his head. promptly, and the Fallen nearly recoiled in surprise. All his life he was judged by others. And a damn _God_ didn't give him a choice as he was pulled into a game he had no part in!

"How perfect it seems you still have some fight left in you."

He felt another sudden stab of pain, and looked down at his stomach, where a new hole had been created.

 **"I can no longer _watch_ this go on."** out of everything he would hear. He heard a voice. A voice filled with wisdom one that came to his call on his darkest hour.

He felt the rush of power taking over him the power he thought he was lost but now it was back.

instead of a cry of pain they heard a chunkle. Akira still had the spear stuck inside of him. He instinctively pulled the light spear out.

The fallen present were shocked as this _human_ pulled out a light spear without any problems. Akira had a sinister smile plasted on his face.

In an instant blue flames begun to dance on akira as chains came out of him. He was back in his thief form again the chains fell into his hands. He thought that can he do it again? Would it work.

Akira did not hesitate he grabbed the chains and reeled it back before throwing it forward. Breaking the chains as flash of blinding light took form. Those that were present shielded their eyes.

And when they died down. All they saw was the same human. But the boy was with a towering figure beside him the figure still forming.

 **I Am Thou, Thou Art I**

Those were the words that akira missed, the power behind the words was overwhelming.

 **Born From Loyalty And Yet The Symbol Of Betrayal, I Lead Those Shunned By All**

He almost forgot the feeling of having this kinda of power again. It was like the time he had to awaken the power for the first.

 **I Bought Free Will And Chaos To Humanity, I Am The Second Son Of God: I Am Satanael**

All of the fallen present began to quake involuntarily, the sheer power of the voice pushing them to their knees. From azure flames came a steadily growing figure with a demanding presence, his aura instilling fearful respect in all.

Twelve wings grew from the grey and black from Satanael's body, six leathery and featherless, while the other had six raven feathers covering their entirety. black hair, with crimson red eyes staring the fallen.

"S-S-Satanael…" Raynare stuttered

Akira smiled.. it seems that his journey was just beginning.

* * *

 **So had this idea in my head for so long that it really was annoying.**

 **Now why satanael? Because I had too! I mean come on! He is a fallen angel turned demon lord! What more can you ask for?**

 **That's why I chose him. criticize me if you want you can't argue that satanael is so fuckin awesome.**

 **-Zuskato**


	2. Chapter 2

_Also this is a harem fanfic, I know sue me._

 _Yes- Ravel(Main Girl, she doesn't get enough attention) Raynare._

 _Maybe- Aisa,_ _Kalawarner, Akeno, Xenocvia, Kuroka, Mittelt, Le Fay, Sona, Serafall._

 _No- Rias, Irina, Grayfia._

 _Not a big fan of NTR, sorry not sorry._

* * *

 _Before the church incident(Seven days)_

After leaving the crunch. Akira went back to his house taking off his shoes, Akira didn't spot Morgana thinking that his black feline companion was probably sleeping Akira decided to see what he had in the kitchen.

Akira liked the silence, it was one of the things he enjoyed, but right now not so much, his house was empty there was no Sojiro to help with, no futaba to greet whenever he exited the café LeBlanc.

He missed them, he missed his friends and the bond they share, Akira knows he can call them at anytime but it wasn't enough it won't compare to meeting them in person.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he pay attention to the kitchen equipment he had, seeing there was a coffee machine and a reasonable amount of coffee beans, Akira went on to brewing some coffee for himself.

when Akira was done brewing his coffee, he went to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking a sip of his coffee before putting it down he took out one of his books and begun reading, he wasn't needed for two days so he has some time to kill so why not use that time to read?

* * *

 _Before the church incident(Five days)_

Akira was on his way to the School he was transferred to, he wore a standard Kuoh Academy male school uniform, with a few modernization, underneath the black blazer was the white turtleneck and wearing dark blue or black(depending on who you ask) trousers.

when Akira saw what the girl's were wearing, his eye twitched their skirts were extremely short which wouldn't be a problem if the school wasn't co-ed speaking of which, Kuoh Academy was originally an all girl's school. but was co-od due to the shortage of students, still why didn't they fix the girls' uniform was beyond Akira, but right now that didn't matter he needed to find where the office was located.

Akira didn't know where to start so he asked one of the students in the Academy where the student council office was, when Akira did he went there accordingly to the direction he was given, people here were kinder than the ones in Shujin and Akira was thankful for that, arriving at his destination he knock on the door.

"Come in." After a few seconds Akira heard a feminine voice called out. He opened the door, revealing one person. It was a female a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes."Welcome to Kuoh Academy, I am Souna Shitori, Student Council President, Akira Kurusu I presume?"

Akira didn't say anything but nodded at her question, something seemed off about her but he merely shrugged it off.

"This school does not tolerate rule breakers, deliquescents and such. Am i clear? Kurusu-san." Souna asked, Akira shake his head. there was a pregnant silence in the air as Akira's inky black eyes locked with Souna's violet ones, it was almost as if she was looking into Akira's soul.

"Shitori-san?" Snapping out of her probing due to Akira, she looked at him one more time before speaking up again "Please avoid the Perverted Trio. You'll know them when you see them."

"I do hope you'll enjoy your stay here Kurusu-san" Souna said as She quickly handed Akira his schedule. Nodding Akira left, but not after he sent a suspicious look at Souna before closing the door, leaving Souna alone with her thoughts.

Souna felt off, for some reason she was scanning Akira, granted that it would be logical to do so, seeing as Akira was new here in Kuoh Academy but there was something about her that Akira couldn't quite put his finger on. dismissing those thoughts, he found himself standing in front of a class, well this is where his class is

As he knocked on the door, the door opened and Akira found himself looking into a class of students, there was an empty seat in the front row.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher stated sharply.

"Akira Kurusu. Third-Year Transfer Student from Tokyo, hope we can get along." Flashing Akira's signature smile, a title wave of mumbling could be heard, thanks to Akira being the only male Third-Year Student, it was normal they would react like this.

"Alright class quiet down, were about to start class if you have any questions for Kurusu-san please say it now" a few hands went up, so it was up to the teacher to decide who's question will be answered.

"You there, whats your question?" one of girls stood up.

"Kurusu-san, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, with some emotions that Akira could tell were excitement, hopefulness, and… lust? What Akira slightly chuckled from her question.

"Wouldn't you like to know" as he dodged the question, how was Akira supposed to tell them that he has more than one girlfriend? Taking a seat in his chair, Akira payed attention as class begun this is gonna be an interesting school year, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

 _Present_

Yeah.. Akira just jinxed himself, he thought that the supernatural was done with him, Akira and and his friends have suffered enough from the metaverse, but fate deemed it wasn't enough so it put Akira back into the supernatural once again, but at least Akira had summoned a powerful persona.

Satanael, one who ruled over fallen angels as part of the 20 Grigori like Azazel or Baraqiel, he did not bow to Enoch, even at god's command, was feared throughout all of the fallen angels as a man of great prowess and fearsome ability. One of the greatest assets within the biblical war, one of the reasons why the fallen angels had survive too this day.

 **"I see that you know my name at least, but what made you to try and kill humans of were made equals, if not better than yourself"** He enquired, bending down to loom. The fallens quickly turned their heads down as fast as they could, not wanting to anger Satanael.

"We were given orders Satanael-Sama!" Raynare quickly blurted, never raising her head.

 **"And who's orders did you four take?"** Satanael stated, his voice remaining in a cold yet curious tone, all that Akira could do was taking a good look at the fearsome persona.

Satanael was dressed in his normal general styled uniform, but what really got Akira's eyes was that Satanael wasn't the size of a skyscraper. instead the fearsome persona was a human, Satanael had black hair, red crimson eyes, with twelve wings six black fallen wings and six feather-less devil wings, if Akira could remember correctly the more wings you have the more powerful you are.

"I-it's was Azazel's orders! He wishes to prevent sacred gears from being used against us!" Raynare quickly said, trying not to anger Satanael any further, the others didn't say anything.

 **"I see.. well than if you value your lives. You are to return to Grigori and tell Azazel everything you four have done, if you don't…"** Satanael paused mid-sentence, as he pulled out his lever action rifle in his right hand, A blade in Satanael's left hand. **"...then you will pay with your lives."**

All the fallen could do was nod as the spread out their wings and took off not wanting to stay and make Satanael change his mind, with that done all Akira could do was look at Satanael.

 **"Trickster."** Satanael's voice was calm, as he called Akira, the latter didn't say anything, but stare at Satanael as he looked some much like Akira, like Satanael was an older version of himself. **"You know as much as I that with you summoning me, you will attract powerful beings."**

Akira sighed softly, as he nodded his head. Akira looked at the nun still attached to the crucifix she seemed unconscious, Akira went to the chained nun before shooting the chains that held her. catching her as she fell.

 **"Trickster, I sense devils coming this way we must leave."** Satanael said,

"Are they dangerous?" Akira asked, Satanael shook his head

 **"No, they seem to have come for the girl. We must leave her I am certain that they won't hurt this girl."** Akira nodded and picked the sleeping girl up and put her down on one of the still intact chairs, Satanael disappeared In a flash returning back to the sea of souls, leaving Akira to took one last look before dashing out of the church. things are bound to be crazy from here on out.

* * *

 _Akira's House_

After the whole church incident, we see Akira entering his house with a lot to think about. first it was that Akira can re-summon his personas, next is that fallen angels are real, granted that Akira has seen them in the metaverse but still, angels and devils are mostly likely real.

Entering Akira's House, Akira wondered on how to dismiss his thief clothes. hearing footsteps Akira spotted Morgana.

"Oh hey Akira, welcome back…..." the black feline could only stare at Akira as he was still in his Thief clothes. "Ok what happened."

 _After explaining what happened_

"Okay, so what your telling me that you can summon your personas again?" Morgana stated, Akira nodding in confirmation. Morgana sighed softly while looking at his friend.

"How about you, are you OK?" Morgana asked with concern for Akira, the latter couldn't answer he was too deep in thought to give a proper answer. sighing Morgana give Akira a look that said 'it's OK take your time.' with that the former-persona user left Akira with his thoughts.

 **"Trickster."** Akira heard a calm voice, the same voice that belongs to a certain fallen-demon lord.

 _'yeah what is it Satanael.'_

 **"I have something to tell you."** Satanael said, Akira was still too deep in thoughts but all of it was washed away when Akira replied to Satanael.

 **"I do apologize for forcing you out of your thoughts, but I need your utmost attention, for this is important."** Akira didn't reply, only silently nodding.

 **"As you know, that I am your ultimate persona.. I am the symbol of your finished journey, but theres more than that, you see I was also your initial persona."** Akira's eyes widened, Satanael was suppose to be his initial persona? Before Akira could go on, Satanael spoke once more. **"You see when you first came to tokyo, what you saw was my weaken form, or as you know as what your initial persona was, that was me. when the game yaldabaoth and Igor started, I was suppose to be your first persona, but after yaldabaoth took over the velvet room. he sealed me in that form known as Arsene, chained me with your own heart, but as time went own those chains weakened by your unbreakable will."**

 **"Yaldabaoth sealed me with three seals: the first was _The Chains Of Society_ , it was when you were born with, letting society control you forcing you to cage yourself, it was when you had enough you were able to break the seal, and summoned my weaken form, the second one known as _The_ _Chains Of Control_ was in your final battle with Yaldabaoth you gathered all of the bonds you created and broke the chains that held my weaken form, and summon my trueself… and finally the last seal known as _The Chains Of Resurrection._ "** Akira was mesmerized by the new information he was getting, all of it was to overwhelming for Akira, he apparently broke two of the three seals, but the last one was what caught his attention.

 **"The last and final seal: _The Chains Of Resurrection_ is Resurrecting me completely, but do you what too know why I look like you? It's because I am you or I was you, you see I am your past self, I was you before you were even born, that's why yaldabaoth made this seal, for he was afraid of the power I held or what you held, the reason why I'm saying this is because of the dangers that are to come I'm giving you this opportunity to break the last seal."** Akira couldn't say anything he was to busy dealing with all this.

 _"What's the catch?"_ Akira asked he needed more information before making his final decision.

 **"When you agree to break this seal, you will have all of the power I once had, and because of this you will be a human-devil-fallen hybrid complete with twelve wings, six fallen wings and six devil wings. this will put you on par with ultimate-class devils, as well being an par of Cadre, I know this is a lot to take in Trickster, but when you summoned me the power you released was immense."** there was silence that followed with what Satanael exclaimed, Akira didn't know what to say or do.

 **"Don't worry Trickster, I'm not telling you to decide quickly, I'm only warning you of the dangers to come. this offer will always be available until you decide to take it.. until then I will leave you alone."** and with that the Demon lord left, leaving Akira a lot to think about, it's not everyday you get teleported to a world made by distorted desires, known as Palaces, then proceed to summon a part of your soul to fight monsters known as Shadows, only to find out that it was all a game made by an arrogant _God_ to test you, then summon a _Demon Lord_ , killing said God, after that the Demon Lord tells you, that he was who you were in the past, now that's a lot to take in.

It seems that fate really likes to make fun of our favorite Trickster huh? Akira could only chuckle, as fate seems to have more in store for him, Akira thought he was done with all this supernatural shit, but that seems to not be the case, now facing a difficult situation, one that could change Akira's future, the turning point of his destiny, will he stay human and leave the supernatural for good? Or be reborn as a Fallen-Devil-Human Hybrid and protect the innocent? Which one will Akira choose?

Having to think too much, Akira decided to go back to his bed and snooze the whole ordeal off, hoping that this was just a dream, and he was simply sleeping.

* * *

 _Sometime after Satanael was summoned_

Azazel, the current Governor Of Grigori, he was a peaceful man, after the Great War that took the lives of countless angels, devils, and fallens, one of them was _God Of Bible_ himself, and _T_ _he Four Great Satans_ , and finally _Satanael,_ Azazel couldn't bear it any longer and went with a ceasefire, that would hopefully translate into a full fledged peace he had enough of this pointless fighting... however..

"Are you certain that is what you saw?"

"Yes, Azazel-Sama. Positive, we saw Satanael-sama again."

A deep frown appeared on the face of the Governor of the Grigori as he laced his fingers before his face. He leaned forward and pressed his elbows against the wooden desk before him.

"You are dismissed, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek. Welcome back home."

As soon as the door clicked shut, Azazel pulled open the bottom-most drawer and pulled out a bottle of his secret stash of moonshine. Instead of a shot glass, he reached straight for a glass and filled it to the brim before rapidly chugging the clear liquid, he thought it was impossible, but here he is back in the flesh.

"After all this time... you finally decided to come back... heh gald to have you back Satanael."

* * *

 _Morning_

Akira has just woken up, got up from his bed and stretched, the Trickster had a somewhat good night sleep, but unfortunately the whole 'Supernatural bullshit' is still there and it wasn't just a dream, it was reality.

Akira didn't want to leave warmness of his bed, but he had to, getting up Akira got his bath towel, and entered the bathroom, he had no school today, he did however had homework.

After taking a twenty minute shower, Akira dried himself off while changing into one of his casual clothes, it was an unbuttoned black blazer, while there was an off-white long-sleeved shirt, underneath, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

When Akira was done changing, he went Downstairs, and spotted Morgana, walking up to the small cat, surprised by that sudden appearance of Akira, looking at the Trickster Morgana give a silent 'Hey are you really OK?' Akira responded with a nod as he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

He made curry, Akira had to admit he thought he made good curry, not really on the level of Sojiro seeing as the man had years of practice and experience than Akira, but he was getting there, sitting the two plates down, one for Akira and one for Morgana.

"itadakimasu." Akira said, as he and Morgana begun to dig in eating their food, while eating Morgana couldn't help but glaze at Akira, he's been with him long enough to know him.

"Akira, I know there's something bothering you." Morgana said, as Akira stopped eating his mid-way, staring into Morgana's blue sapphire eyes, seconds have passed before Akira sighed in defeat, he knows that if Morgana insist in something he'll stop at nothing to get it.

"It's something that Satanael said last night." Akira responded, having Morgana's full attention, seeing as Akira might as well complete his story he started to speak again.

"He told that he was my initial persona, but after what Yaldabaoth did taking over the velvet room and imprisoning Igor, splitting Lavenza into Caroline and Justine, he also weakened Satanael by sealing him with three seals, _The Chains Of Society, The Chains Of Control_ and finally the last seal called _The Chains Of Resurrection._ "

Morgana's eyes widened with the new information, Akira could see the surprise in his face, before continuing.

"I broke the first one was when I summoned Arsene, who I mind you was Satanael in his weaken state, the second one was when we fought Yaldabaoth, after summoning Arsene and breaking the chains that held him together transforming him into Satanael, after that I thought I was done with the supernatural, then I was attacked by four fallen angels, in my last moments I gathered all of my will power to summon Satanael, than he told me what I'm telling you, and now back on track, the last seal I haven't unlocked it yet, cause if I do I'll turn into a Devil-fallen-human hybrid."

Morgana was shocked to say the least, he didn't that was possible! Turning a persona user into an another race! but Morgana seemed to have calmed down quickly.

"So I guess the last seal is self-explanatory? if you agree breaking the last seal you'd turn into a hybrid?" Morgana added, getting a nod from Akira in response.

"Yeah, not only that but, Satanael said he was who I am in the past.." Akira said, as Morgana's eyes widened once again,

"So wait, what you mean is that your his-"

"Resurrection? Yeah i am" Akira said as he cut off Morgana, the black feline couldn't say anything, Morgana was left speechless by what his friend said. It took a few seconds for Morgana to realize he was spacing off.

"Satanael also told me that because I summoned him, I released immense amount of power, meaning I could have attracted a lot of powerful beings, this seal is a turning point for my future. but I'm still too overwhelmed with it so I'm thinking if I should agree or not." Akira added.

"Well, whatever decision you make, I'll always be there to support you." Morgana commented, giving Akira a reassuring smile not matter what, Morgana will always be there from him.

"Thanks" Akira said as he had a smile of his own

"so what's your plans for today?"

Now with that kind of question, Akira doesn't know, he forgot that he was supposed to finish his homework, hmmm... maybe try to familiarize himself here again.

"I don't know I thought about maybe after finishing my homework, I would go out and familiarize myself here again, wanna tag along?" The black feline nodded, as the both of them finish their curry breakfast.

* * *

 _Evening_

After a proactive day, we see Akira and Morgana entering the house a smile was on Akira's face, as he finally had a peaceful day not being dragged into the supernatural just a good normal day, unfortunately it won't stay that way, as Akira will have to make his decision on whether he should stay human or be a hybrid.

We see the two currently sitting in the living room.

"So are you gonna make your decision?" Akira was snapped out of his thoughts by Morgana who was still in Akira's bag, the Trickster didn't reply, only simply shrugged at Morgana's question.

"Not yet, but I'll have one tomorrow at least." Akira replied, as he sat the bag down, making Morgana to crawl out of it and stretch.

"I'm going up my room it won't be locked ok?" the Trickster said as he saw Morgana nod, Akira left the living room and went climbing upstairs going to his room, Akira opened the door and sat down on his bed thinking of his decision and conservation with Sataneal.

However, Akira failed to notice that he was tired, his eyes slowing closing as he began to lay down on his bed a drift off to the land of sleep.

* * *

 _Kuoh Academy: Lunchtime_

it was lunch time, and Akira decided he would spend this time too familiarize himself with the layout of the whole school, however it was easier said than done, news quickly spread that Akira was currently the only male in the third-year roster, add the fact that due to his unique personality, he was known as _'The Mysterious Prince'_ it was utterly annoying when Akira was trying to keep a low profile.

Akira was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice to a girl approaching him, and it seems that she had attracted a lot of attention.

"What is Akeno-Sama doing here?"

"Is she after the new kid?"

"*Gasp* look Akeno-sama is approaching the mysterious prince!"

Akira like to think of himself as an unimportant person, usually blending in the background hoping he doesn't get caught into something major, Akeno, one of the 'two great Onee-samas of Kuoh' decided to approach Akira with no particular cause or reason, it seemed somewhat suspicious.

"Akira Kurusu I presume? I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias-sama has requested your presence." Akeno said as moved her awe inspiring ponytail, a smile appeared on her face, however Akira knew something was up, but decided to play along, a smirk appeared oh the Trickster's face.

"Then by all means, lead me to her Himejima-san."

* * *

 _heh I didn't expected this to get so much positive feedback._


End file.
